WO 2002/016210 A1 discloses a packaging line for packing meat cuts in bags. In the packaging line, the individual meat cuts, which differ primarily with respect to their size, are sensed by an information acquisition stage and then fed to a packaging station. At the packaging station, a bag suiting the size of the meat cut is provided and the meat cut is packed. In the case of an embodiment comprising a plurality of packaging stations, the information acquisition stage is followed by a meat-cut distributing unit used for distributing the meat cuts to the various packaging stations based on, for example, the size of the meat cuts. Disadvantages of such a bag packaging assembly are the limited capacity of the assembly and the optical appearance of a bag package.